Regarder l'avenir
by Laorus
Summary: Les dieux nordiques emmènent le village d'Harold au complet et les dragons (sans leur reine) pour visualiser des images du passé et de l'avenir pour leur donner une chance de réparer une injustice.
1. LES DIEUX S'EN MELENT ET MOI JE CRAQUE

Les dieux s'en mêlent et moi je craque.

Harold fixait le croquis de Krokmou de son carnet, inquiet et déprimé. Son père venait de rentrer. Il ne restait plus qu'un cours avant l'examen final de tueur de dragon… Et, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le seul moyen pour qu'il soit déchargé de tous ces soucis, c'était qu'Astrid soit choisie par l'Ancienne demain. Mais, malheureusement, au vue de sa popularité récente, Harold craignait que ce fût lui qui soit choisi. Il devenait, donc, de plus en plus évident que son seul choix soit de quitter Berk. Il ne tuerait pas le cauchemar monstrueux. Il ne les laisserait pas trouver Krokmou. Le dragon était son meilleur ami. C'était pathétique mais il avait été son seul ami jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des « prouesses » avec les dragons dans l'arène.

La furie nocturne semblait être le seul être qui se souciait véritablement de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Ils étaient censés être des ennemis mortels… Et, pourtant, Harold se sentait plus à sa place au côté du dragon noir que des gens de son propre village… De son propre père.

Harold soupira et effleura son croquis avant de fermer son carnet et de le mettre dans la sacoche qu'il portait. Une chose était certaine. Il ne regrettait pas que les dieux aient mis Krokmou sur son chemin. Et, il ne regretterait pas de quitter le village si les évènements les y obliger. Il ferait tout pour éloigner son meilleur ami du danger. Car si être viking signifiait passer sa vie, ou presque, à tuer des dragons : il ne voulait pas en être un.

De toute façon, il n'en était pas aux yeux de sa tribu. Et, surtout pas aux yeux de son père.

Harold se lève. Il était temps, justement, qu'il rejoigne Krokmou. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait encore découvrir sur les dragons aujourd'hui (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne découvre quelque chose de nouveau) lorsqu'il fut englouti par une lumière dorée, très brillante.

Harold manqua de tomber lorsqu'il la lumière le rejeta dans un tout nouveau lieu. Le cœur battant, effrayé, il regarda autours de lui. Impression approfondi par les rugissements animaux et les cris humains qui s'élevèrent aussitôt que la lumière disparue. Il fut légèrement soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas uniquement lui qui avait été transporté dans cette immense salle. Tout le village avait aussi eu droit à ce traitement… Ainsi que les dragons.

Harold grimaça lorsque les deux espèces, ayant réalisé qu'elles se côtoyaient réagir de la seule manière qu'elles connaissaient. Avec hostilité. Les dragons se cabrèrent et les vikings levèrent leurs armes en se précipitant vers les reptiles volants. Cependant aucune attaque, des deux espèces, ne se réalisa. Les armes des humains se fracassèrent contre une barrière invisible… Comme le firent les flammes, les épines et les acides des dragons.

Un doux son, comme un ronronnement, (bien connu d'Harold) firent sursauter l'apprenti forgeron qui se tourna. A sa droite se trouvait Krokmou. Assis calmement, les ailes repliées. Harold et lui avait été les seuls à ne pas bouger. Harold hésita et, constatant que personne ne lui prêtait attention (comme d'habitude), il tendit la main vers son ami reptilien. Il fut quelque peu surpris de constater qu'aucune barrière ne l'arrêtait, lui. Les oreilles de Krokmou frémirent joyeusement et il se pencha allégrement vers le touché d'Harold. Le jeune viking atypique sourit. Il appréciait toujours autant l'enthousiasme que lui manifestait Krokmou depuis qu'ils avaient formé un certain lien d'amitié. Lien qui, maintenant, était plus fort que tout ce qu'avait connu Harold jusqu'à ce jour. C'était un lien d'amitié pour la vie. Harold ferait tout pour Krokmou… et, il était certain que c'était aussi le cas de la furie.

« Ca va aller, mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Souffla Harold en voyant l'inquiétude du dragon.

« Silence ! » S'exclama Stoïck.

Harold se tendit à la voix puissante de son père. Il ne fut pas le seul à réagir à la voix puissante du chef.

L'ensemble du village, sans exception, se tut. Le chef de clan échangea un regard avec Gueulfor et s'approcha de la table de bois où un parchemin était posé, bien en évidence. Il s'en empara et le lu pour lui-même la première fois.

Les murmures inquiets commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle. Les villageois étaient déjà inquiets de se trouver avec des dragons (même s'ils étaient séparés d'eux par la magie) mais cette inquiétude s'accrut lorsqu'ils virent des expressions inhabituelles sur le visage de leur chef.

« Les Nornes, tisseuse du destin Tyr, le dieu de la justice et Balder, le Vaillant qui rend la justice vous ont envoyez ici, peuple viking et peuple dragon, pour réparer vous donnez la chance de réparer une injustice. Les dieux ont vu que votre obstination dans votre haine et dans votre incompréhension de l'autre espèce portera préjudice à deux êtres qui ont l'avale des dieux. Aussi, nous les Nornes, Tyr et Balder nous sommes accorder à vous donner un aperçu de l'avenir qui pourrait être ou aurait été sans notre intervention. Seuls les deux élus des dieux décideront quoi faire. Changer l'avenir ou non. »

Les murmures (et grognements) reprirent aussitôt que le chef viking eut terminé de lire l'annonce. Chacun était apeuré et impressionné que les dieux aient pris contact avec eux et leur donne l'occasion de voir un aperçu de leur destin.

Et, tout le monde, bien sûr, spéculait sur ceux qui avaient l'avale de dieux.

Harold avait de l'appréhension. Il échangea un regard avec son ami et su que lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il était le premier viking a épargné un dragon… A devenir ami avec lui… Et, vlan ! Voilà que les dieux s'adressaient au deux peuples des concernés. Non, certainement pas une coïncidence !

« On est mal, Krokmou. » Chuchota Harold.

Si les humains n'avaient pas perçu les paroles d'Harold, ce ne fut pas le cas des dragons. Dont certains tournèrent vers lui. Pour son plus grand malaise. Les dragons étaient intrigués par cet humain qui ne semblait pas les craindre, qui portait l'odeur de dragon et que furie nocturne semblait protéger et apprécier.

« Silence ! Calmez-vous mes amis. Les dieux nous donnent une chance inouïe. Il est aussi claire que l'identité de ceux qui ont leur avale nous seras évidente très rapidement. Après tout, c'est leur avenir va nous être dévoilé. »

Harold retint un léger gémissement et s'installa, comme tous les autres, sur les épaisses fourrures qui couvraient le sol à l'ordre du chef de clan.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent tous installés (aussi bien humains que dragons), des images apparurent sur un mur, par magie, et commencèrent à défiler.


	2. UN VILLAGE TOUS FEUX, TOUS FLAMMES

Un village tous feux, tous flammes.

**Les images commencèrent à défiler doucement. Une vue plongeante sur la mer. **

L'ensemble des vikings poussèrent des soupires qui pouvaient être des soupires d'émerveillement et de surprises face à cette vue inhabituelle pour eux… En dehors d'Harold qui, lui, échangea un rapide regard avec Krokmou, déjà nostalgique du vol. Les dragons agirent de même, surtout ceux qui avaient été enfermés par les humains.

**« Voici Beurk. »**

A la voix, très reconnaissable d'Harold, tous les regards humains se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gêné par l'attention. D'autant plus que les dragons avaient suivi le regard de leur adversaire et regardaient, avec plus de curiosité encore, cet humain qui semblait être l'ami de la furie nocturne.

« Vous voulez rire ! Harold, béni des dieux. Les dieux doivent plaisanter. » S'exclama Morvik.

« Silence, jeune. Il est évident que le fils du chef a l'aval des dieux. Ne les met pas en colère. Une injustice semble avoir été faite au jeune Harold. Aussi, n'aggravez pas les choses en l'insultant dans la maison des dieux. »

Tous se détournèrent d'Harold aux paroles de Gothi mais Harold pouvait encore entendre les murmures étonnés et spéculatifs du clan. Il croisa le regard de son père et s'agita nerveusement avant de reporter son attention sur les images qui défilaient de nouveau. Apparemment, elles s'arrêtaient d'elles même lorsque de sérieux commentaires fusaient.

**« Ca se trouve à douze jours au nord de ''sans espoir'' et à quelques degrés au sud de ''mourir gelé''. Cette île est solidement ancrée sur le méridien de la misère. »**

Harold grimaça franchement à ses commentaires. Elles dévoilaient sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'il pensait de Beurk. Le plus stupide pouvait deviner que ses commentaires et sa vision essentiellement négative de l'île signifiaient son mal être sur cette dite île. Son sentiment de non appartenance.

Si la plupart des villageois semblaient colériques à propos de la description désobligeante (mais pas moins vrai) de leur île, Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

**« Mon village. En un mot robuste. Il a été fondé il y a sept générations… mais toutes les maisons sont neuves. Nous avons la pêche, la chasse et une vue imprenable sur de ravissants couchés de soleil. Le seul problème, ce sont les animaux nuisibles. »**

Les dragons échangèrent un regard et émirent leur version de rires. Ils étaient de plus en plus intrigués par ce viking chétif. Il devait être particulier pour qu'une furie nocturne l'ait pris d'affection.

Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur ricanèrent à l'appellation d'Harold tandis que les autres adolescents sourire à l'humour sarcastique qui se dévoilait.

Même quelques adultes sourires. Personne n'avait soupçonné que le fils du chef puisse avoir la personnalité bien trempé que nécessitait l'emploi du sarcasme.

Stoïck haussa simplement un sourcil, surpris… et Gueulfor secoua simplement la tête habituée à l'humour de son apprenti. Après tout, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Sans doute le connaissait-il mieux que Stoïck. Harold se confiait souvent à lui, après tout. Surtout au sujet de son père. D'ailleurs… Gueulfor donna un regard nerveux vers Stoïck, se demandant comment il allait prendre les commentaires que son fils faisait à son propos. Quelques uns allaient certainement filtrer à travers ces images.

Harold aussi sentait sa nervosité croire lorsqu'il songeait à tout ce qui allait être dévoilé à son sujet… Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils découvrirent pour Krokmou. Car ils le prendraient tous pour une trahison. C'était certain. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il avait gagné le meilleur des amis en épargnant le dragon.

Des cris furieux de vikings s'élevèrent dans la salle cependant puisque les paroles d'Harold était accompagné d'une image d'un mouton se faisant emparer par une immense patte aux griffes acérés qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir aux dragons.

Cependant, Gueulfor donna un coup de coude à son ami et désigna les dragons qui suivaient aussi attentivement qu'eux les images.

« Je trouve étrange qu'ils ne semblent pas plus fier. »

Stoïck fixa les reptiles un bon moment puis haussa les épaules, marmonnant que c'était des bêtes stupides. Aussitôt, certains dragons se redressèrent indignés et grognèrent à l'attention du chef viking qui fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Ils me semblent pas si stupide à moi. »

Stoïque ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, de toute façon. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien (Gueulfor et Harold, entre autres) savaient qu'il était d'accord avec l'unijambiste.

**« Les autres ont des souris ou des moustiques. Nous, nous avons… des dragons. »**

**Sur ces mots, la porte a claqué sur une scène d'incendie et de batailles, dévoilant un adolescent dégingandé aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux. **

Harold se refrogna un peu plus lorsqu'il se vit en image. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. C'était de lui qu'il s'agissait.

« Ce doit être la dernière attaque de dragons. » Estima Bâtonnet.

« On va, enfin, savoir si Harold a vraiment capturé une furie nocturne. » Se moqua Morvik.

Krokmou laissa échapper un grognement menaçant à la moquerie du jeune viking. Ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Aussitôt, des réactions de peur et d'hostilité s'enclenchèrent.

« C'est une furie nocturne ! »

« Maman, j'ai peur… »

« Calmez-vous ! Le dragon ne peut rien nous faire ! » S'exclama Stoïck.

Mais lui-même n'était pas rassuré de découvrir que ce dragon était présent. Surtout qu'il réalisait que son fils était si près de la créature. Cependant, Harold n'avait pas fait un geste pour s'éloigner du dragon noir. Stoïck se demanda ce que cela signifiait.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste du village et entreprit de les rassurer.

« N'oubliez pas que les dieux on mit une barrière pour nous protéger. Et, je crois que ce n'est pas sans raison que les bêtes sont présentes, elles aussi. Alors, gardez cela à l'esprit. »

**Les images reprennent vie, dévoilant une scène bataille entre viking et dragon. **

**« La plupart des gens déménageraient… »**

**Un cauchemar monstrueux enflamma un pâturage, faisant fuir un troupeau de mouton. **

**« Mais pas nous… »**

**Un dragon vipère s'empara d'un mouton… auquel un viking s'accroche. **

**« Nous sommes de viking… »**

**Un gronk en vol qui se fait frappé par un viking à coup de masse. **

**« Nous sommes des gens légèrement têtu. »**

Cette fois, les rires se firent plus francs aux paroles du garçon. Le garçon avait une manière d'énoncer la vérité qui était amusante.

Alors que les dragons et les vikings semblaient gagner par l'ambiance de la bataille reportée, Harold grimaça et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Krokmou qui, les oreilles rabattues, ne semblait pas, non plus, goûter à ce qu'il voyait.

**Harold rouvre la porte et sort de la maison du chef en flamme et s'en éloigne rapidement. **

**« Je m'appelles Harold. » **

**Là-dessus, un viking atterri près de lui, comme tombé du ciel… Ou plus sûrement projeté par quelque chose de très grand. **

Le dit viking grimaça au souvenir. Etre projeté dans les airs par un dragon n'était décidément pas un bon souvenir.

Stoïck se redressa, voyant là l'occasion de voir leur erreur d'un œil neuf et d'améliorer leur stratégie de défense et d'attaque… Car connaissant Harold, il aura traversé tout le champ de bataille.

**La scène s'agrandit et on voit plusieurs viking courir en désordre. **

**« Tout un nom, je sais… »**

**Le fils du chef continue d'avancer alors que le viking projeté se relève en ramassant une hache qui vient de tomber dangereusement près de lui. **

**« Mais il y en a des pires. Les parents pensent qu'un nom hideux fera peur aux lutins et aux trolls. »**

**Harold se fait heurter à plusieurs reprise par des vikings et évite de justesse un dragon gronk et tomba à terre. **

**« Comme si notre délicieux comportement viking ne suffisait pas. »**

Certains (Bâtonnet, Astrid, Stoïck et Gueulfor en particulier) notèrent la légère amertume derrière ses mots et s'en inquiétèrent. Les villageois commençaient à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le garçon… Et que celui-ci était meilleur à cacher ses émotions qu'ils ne le croyaient.

**Un viking accoure vers lui et fit un geste pour le frapper avec une hache en hurlant.**

Stoïck fusilla du regard le responsable qui se racla nerveusement la gorge en s'éloignant discrètement du père protecteur. Harold, lui, regarda pensivement son père qui montrait ouvertement son inquiétude. Il est vrai qu'Harold ne pensait pas que son père se préoccupait réellement de lui… Il lui arrivait même de douter que l'homme l'aime.

**« Bonjour. » Déclara l'assaillant avant de reprendre rapidement le combat, comme si de rien n'était. **

**La suite de la scène montrait Harold faisant son chemin à travers la bataille… Se faisant interpeller par ceux qui croisaient son chemin et poussé à retourner se mettre à l'abri. **

Harold baissa la tête. Quelque peu blessé et honteux. Krokmou fredonna à son attention pour le réconforter, voulant s'approcher mais sachant que ce n'était pas prudent entourer par tous ces vikings hostiles. Stoïck fronça les sourcils en voyant combien son fils était blessé.

**L'Harold-image se fit soudain saisir par le col et ramener en arrière par un puissant viking, évitant de peu le trajet d'un jet de flammes. **

« Bonne entrée, Stoïck. » S'exclama Spitelout, le père Morvik.

Le chef se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, la première fois que son fils avait échappée avec autant de justesse aux flammes.

**« Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui fait dehors encore ? »**

Harold sentit ses joues chauffées aux mots de son père qui le faisait sentir d'autant plus fort comme un fardeau. Comme un indésirable dont personne ne voulait se charger… Surtout pas son père. Ce qui le confortait souvent dans l'idée que l'homme ne l'aimait pas.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors. A la maison »**

Harold fit un bruit de dérision et marmonna ses doutes quant à son souci. Malheureusement, sans qu'il s'en doute, son père avait entendu ces mots et s'en trouvait attristé. Et blessé. Donnait-il vraiment l'impression à Harold qu'il ne se souciait pas ?

**« Ca, c'est Stoïck, l'immense. Le chef de la tribu. »**

**Stoïck scanne le ciel, attentif, et repère un dragon. **

**« On dit que quand il était bébé, il a fait sauté net la tête d'un dragon de sur ses épaules. »**

Les dragons émirent des grognements dégoûtés et s'ébrouèrent légèrement.

Stoïck rit de la rumeur qui ne faiblissait pas. Les plus jeunes poussèrent des « oh » et des « Ah » sous le regard attendri des adultes. Les adolescents, quant à eux, et Gueulfor étaient plus intrigués par le dégoût qui était apparu sur le visage du narrateur présent dans la salle.

**Il s'empare d'une charrette et la lance vers le dragon, atteignant bien sûr sa cible en vol sans problème. **

Les vivats s'élevèrent immédiatement dans le camp des vikings tandis que, dans le camp des dragons, on compatissait à la douleur du dragon touché.

**« Est-ce que j'y crois ? Tout à fait. »**

Stoïck ria légèrement, comme la plupart des autres adultes de la salle, entrainant Harold à rougir, gêné. Les adolescents rosirent légèrement à leur tour, chacun d'eux croyait au moins un peu à cette histoire, en vérité.

**« On a quoi ? »**

**« Des Gronks, des vipères, des pouilleux et Hoark a vu un cauchemar monstrueux. »**

A chaque dragon cité, les vikings avaient grimacé (sauf Harold) et les dragons en eux même s'étaient redressés fièrement.


	3. ECHEC ET MAT POUR LA FURIE NOCTURNE

**Il y eut une explosion. Le viking qui parlait avec le chef se protégea de son boucler tandis que Stoïck restait de marbre et brossait les débris enflammés de son épaule.**

**« Des furie nocturnes ? »**

**« Pas jusqu'ici ? »**

**« Bon. »**

Tous les dragons se tournèrent vers le seul représentant de l'espèce. Krokmou redressa les oreilles, l'expression curieuse et innocente.

Harold se retint de pouffer à l'attitude de son ami. Ils se connaissaient déjà si bien qu'Harold pouvait interpréter la plupart des expressions du dragon noir. Et, il connaissait bien celle-ci. C'était celle que Krokmou lui servait chaque fois qu'il voulait jouer l'innocent.

Les vikings étaient intrigués par ce dragon noir qui semblait inoffensif. Pourtant, il était, de toute évidence, craint et respecté de tous les autres dragons. Et, ils ne devaient pas oublier la furtivité et l'adresse que ce dragon avait montrées lors des précédents raides.

**La scène changea pour montrer d'immenses braseros s'élever sur l'ordre d'un viking anonyme et dévoiler un grand nombre de dragons volant au dessus du village.**

**On vit, alors, de nouveau, Harold traversé le champ de bataille.**

**La réapparition d'Harold à l'image valut des réactions diverses.**

Les adolescents poussèrent un soupir d'ennui. Certains se demandaient quand on allait parler d'eux. D'autres comme Astrid et Bâtonnet étaient intrigués de voir que Harold montraient un certain courage en restant, sans arme, dans cette bataille.

Les adultes lui lancèrent des regards allant de l'exaspération à l'inquiétude.

La plupart des dragons furent plutôt curieux de voir que le viking chétif qui ne se battait pas s'obstinait à rester au cœur de la bataille…

Et Krokmou fit quelques petits bonds, ravi de revoir son ami à l'écran.

Harold, pour sa part, grimaça comme l'attention revint sur lui.

**Finalement, Harold pénétra dans un abri relatif, la forge.**

**« Ah, c'est gentil de venir participer. Je croyais bien qu'il t'avait emporté. » L'accueillait, le forgeron, Gueulfor sans cesser de travailler le métal avec sa prothèse de main.**

« Wou, wou ! » S'exclama le forgeron pour lui-même.

**Harold enfile le tablier de cuir et commence à ranger les armes dispersé de Gueulfor.**

« Tu sais Gueulfor, tu pourrais garder la forge rangé. Ce serait un gain de temps. » Souffla Harold, ironique.

Les adultes (Stoïck comprit) et les adolescents retinrent leur souffle à l'intervention d'Harold. Gueulfor n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Personne ne s'en sortait jamais indemne avec des remarques de ce style.

Mais, apparemment, Harold était l'exception.

« Et te laisser du temps libre pour travailler sur les inventions. Compte là-dessus. » Répondit Gueulfor sur le même ton.

**« Quoi ? Qui ? Moi ? Je suis pas mal trop musclé et fort à leur goût. Ils ne sauraient jamais quoi faire de tout ça. » Déclara Harold en prenant une pose typique d'homme fort.**

Les gens éclatèrent de rires, sincèrement amusés. Qui aurait cru qu'Harold puisse être si drôle. Les adolescents, en particulier, prenaient, de plus en plus, goût à ce camarade qu'il avait, pourtant, rejeté depuis toujours… ou presque. Harold fit la moue, faussement vexé, lorsque même Krokmou émit son rire si particulier.

**« Ils ont sûrement besoin de cure dent, non ? » Répondit simplement Gueulfor en changeant de ''main''.**

Stoïck sentit un certain malaise le gagner. Il voyait, comme tous les autres, que Gueulfor et Harold étaient évident très proches. Qu'il existait, entre eux, un lien très fort. Ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un tel lien exista entre son fils et lui.

**Harold se mit rapidement au travail lorsque les vikings commencèrent à affluer pour remplacer leurs armes.**

**« La grande gueule qui fait le comique avec les mains interchangeables, c'est Gueulfor.**

« Dit donc toi ! » S'exclama Gueulfor, menaçant faussement son apprenti.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qu'il blesse à ce qu'on dit, mon sage maitre. »

Gueulfor écarquilla comiquement les yeux à la réponse d'Harold qui lui sourit sincèrement, ravi de cette petite victoire.

Stoïck poussa un soupire. Harold n'était jamais aussi à l'aise en sa présence. Aussi détendu. Autour de lui, il était toujours prudent et posé. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de se l'avouer mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment son fils.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que tous les autres vikings se faisaient la même réflexion.

Apparemment, il n'y avait que le forgeron qui connaissait réellement le fils du chef.

**« Je suis son apprenti depuis que je suis petit. Enfin… plus petit. »**

Tous rires alors que la réflexion d'Harold faisait tomber la tension qui s'était installer dans la pièce. Harold pouvait vraiment mettre à l'aise, naturellement, n'importe qui.

**Hors de la forge, la bataille fait rage. Stoïck donne ses instructions, un bouclier dans une main, un marteau dans l'autre. On voit des viking tenter de sauver des animaux et les dragons incendiés les maisons.**

**« Vous voyez un vieux village et pleins de nouvelles maisons. »**

« Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? »

Harold sursauta et rosit lorsqu'Astrid lui adressa directement la parole.

« Euh… Faire quoi, au juste ? »

« Dédramatiser une telle situation ? Tu attenus l'importance de ce qui se passe et… on est moins inquiet. »

La plupart des vikings hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les paroles de la jeune blonde. Harold, ne sachant quoi répondre, haussa simplement les épaules.

**« Au feu » Clama un viking.**

**On voit, alors, Harold se précipiter à la fenêtre pour avoir un œil sur la bataille… ou plutôt sur un groupe d'adolescent qui se ruent sur la réserve d'eau la plus proche du point chaud.**

Harold rougit et rentra la tête dans les épaules en rougissant furieusement. Les adolescents de la salle qui venaient d'apparaitre à l'image se redressèrent alors vivant pour ne rien manquer de leur première apparition… et pas dernière, ils l'espéraient.

**« Ca c'est Bâtonnet… »**

« Ah ! Le gamin qui récite le livre des dragons. » Commenta Gueulfor. Et, le garçon se prit à regretter son apparition.

**« Morvik… »**

« Toujours plein de lui-même… » Marmonna Astrid qui fut entendu par tout le monde à deux mètres d'elle.

**« Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur… »**

Les jumeaux ricanèrent bruyamment tandis, qu'autours d'eux, certains gémissaient ayant fais les frais de leurs actes irréfléchis

**« Et AAAstrid. »**

Harold rougit violemment lorsque tout le monde se tournait vers lui, le ton de sa voix (et l'expression de son visage !) ne laissant aucun doute sur les sentiments qui nourrissait pour la jeune fille.

Astrid, tout aussi rouge que le garçon, coula un regard vers celui-ci et détourna rapidement le regard.

La réaction des deux jeunes ne passa par inaperçu de leurs parents qui échangèrent un regard. Peut être devraient-ils discuter d'une éventuelle union de leur famille. Il était clair que la jeune viking n'était pas totalement indifférente à Harold non plus.

**Une explosion survint derrière les quatre adolescents, les immortalisant dans une scène.**

« On est si héroïques ! » S'exclama Morvik.

Même s'ils ne dirent rien, les autres semblèrent d'accord avec l'appréciation et satisfait de leurs prouesses.

**« Leur boulot est tellement plus cool ! »**

Beaucoup se crispèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque cette phrase dévoila, au grand inconvénient de son émetteur, un sentiment d'isolation et de différence non accepté.

**Harold essaye de s'échapper par la fenêtre, sas doute pour se joindre au groupe, mais est rapidement retenu par Gueulfor à partir de son col et ramené plus loin à l'intérieur.**

**« Oh, allez… C'est pas vrai… Laissez-moi sortir. Je dois aller faire ma marque. »**

**« Oh t'en as fait beaucoup des marques. Là où il ne fallait pas. » Déclare le viking unijambiste en ponctuant ses phrases en tapotant l'épaule d'Harold.**

Les vikings dans la salle hochèrent la tête, totalement en accord avec le forgeron. Frémissant même aux souvenirs de frasques du fils du chef.

**« S'il vous plait, deux minutes. Je vais tuer un dragon et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleure. »**

« Harold… » Commença Stoïck dans l'attention de nier l'affirmation qu'il percevait derrière la phrase de son fils.

Si son fils croyait vraiment que tuer un dragon était le seul moyen de se faire accepter dans leur clan… Cela pouvait le conduire à faire des choses très dangereuses.

Harold ne le laissa pas continuer, cependant.

« Ne nie pas, papa. C'est la vérité. » Déclara Harold.

Stoïck souffla mais se tut. Car, en vérité, Harold avait raison. Ici, on n'était pas un vrai viking si on ne combattait pas un dragon.

« J'aurais peut-être même un rendez vous. »

**« Tu sais pas tenir un marteau, tu sais pas jouer de la hache, tu ne sais même pas lancer un de ses trucs là. » Déclara Gueulfor en soulevant des boulets reliés par une corde qui lui fut aussitôt confisquer par un viking qui le lança sur un dragon.**

Harold pinça les lèvres, mécontent que toutes ses incapacités soient énumérés devant tout le monde. Il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde jetait un regard curieux à Stoïck car, après tout, c'était au père d'apprendre ses choses là.

Stoïck ne répondit à aucun regard. Il avait ses raisons pour ne pas avoir appris tout cela à Harold. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que son fils entre dans la bataille. La perte de sa femme l'avait profondément et il ne voulait pas revivre cela et perdre la seule personne qui lui restait.

Mais, maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur ce que vivait Harold, il se demandait si c'était vraiment la meilleure solution.

** « Ok… Mais, ça… Ca va le lancer pour moi. »**

Des « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se firent entendre dans toutes les pièces et même les dragons se firent curieux.

« Une autre invention d'Harold. » Déclara le forgeron fataliste.

**Harold posa sa main sur une machine d'aspect étrange qui, malheureusement, se déclencha au touché. La machine projeta le même instrument que lui avait montré Gueulfor qui alla assommer un viking qui était sur son passage.**

« Désolé. » Marmonna Harold lorsque la victime lui décocha un regard furieux.

« C'est super ! » S'exclama Kranedur.

« On peut te l'emprunter, Harold. » Continua Kognedur.

« Euh, non… Elle… Elle a été détruite ce jour là. »

Inutile de dire que beaucoup était soulagé que les jumeaux ne puissent pas mettre la main sur l'objet. D'autres, semblaient modérément intrigués et intéressés par la machine d'Harold.

**« Voilà, tu vois ! C'est exactement de ça que je te parle. »**

**« C'est juste une petite question de re-calibrage. »**

**« Oh, non, Harold ! Si tu veux un jour sortir affronter des dragons, il va falloir que tu te débarrasse de tout ça. » Déclara en désignant vaguement Harold.**

**« Et, attendez un peu… C'est tout moi que vous venez de montrer. » Objecta le garçon.**

**« Ouai, c'est ça… Arrête un peu d'être tout toi. »**

Alors que l'ensemble de l'assemblée regardait prudemment à Harold, les deux protagonistes rirent de la scène. Harold savait que Gueulfor ne disait pas cela pour l'offenser. En fait, il était sûr que le forgeron l'appréciait tel qu'il était. Quoi qu'il en soit cette scène se répétait souvent dans l'atelier. C'était comme une blague entre eux.

**« Ooooh. » Fit Harold.**

**« Ooooh, ouai » Reprit Gueulfor.**

**« Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux. Je vous préviens. Empêcher cette belle vikinnerie brute de se manifester… Il y aura de graves conséquences. »**

C'était encore un autre exemple de la confiance et de la proximité des deux. Et du caractère particulier d'Harold. Astrid baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire. Ce qu'elle découvrait lui plaisait. Harold s'exceptait, en grande partie, tel qu'il était. Sa capacité à rire de lui-même le prouvait. Et, Astrid devait se l'avouer, elle appréciait cela chez lui.

**« Oui… Je vais prendre le risque. Epée, aiguisée. » Ordonna Gueulfor en donnant une épée d'adulte à Harold (sans douceur).**

En voyant Harold porter, sans trop de difficulté, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harold, nerveux, leur lança un regard innocent, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu réussis à porter une épée d'adulte ? » S'exclama Astrid, d'un ton surpris.

« Euh… Oui… Il faut bien… Je travaille aux forges depuis que j'ai huit ans. »

« Mais Harold… Ces épées… On ne peut pas encore les porter nous même. Nous portons des épées adaptées ! »

Harold, qui ignorait cela, jeta un regard dans la direction de Gueulfor et son père. Gueulfor lui renvoya un regard innocent et son père lui adressa un regard où se lisait surprise et fierté. Harold profita de ce regard car elle n'allait pas perdurer bien longtemps.

**« Un jour, je partirais combattre moi aussi. Parce que tuer un dragon, c'est tout ce qui compte par ici. »**

« C'est nul. »

Harold avait marmonné assez bas pour que seuls les dragons puissent l'entendre. Des dragons se dressèrent un peu plus. Intrigués, ils se demandaient si c'était vrai que le viking était indisposé à tuer un dragon. Est-ce pour cela que la furie nocturne avait prit goût à lui ?

**Les images défilèrent, montrant différents lieux du village et les dragons qui l'attaquaient. A chaque citation d'Harold, un aperçu du dit dragon était dévoilé avec son attaque principale.**

« Une tête de vipère déjà me fera surement remarquer. »

Tous les dragons de cette espèce poussèrent, à la surprise de tous les vikings, un gémissement collectif.

**« Un gronk. Plus difficile. En descendre un me garantirait, à coup sûr une copine. »**

Cette fois, ce fut les dits gronk qui réagirent en reculant derrière les plus gros de leurs congénères. Harold pinça les lèvres, honteux de ses pensées passées.

**« Un pouilleux… Exotique. Deux têtes, doubles prestiges. »**

Les dragons de l'espèce poussèrent un soupire et se mirent à trembler, cachant leurs têtes sous leurs ailes.

**Les images montrèrent maintenant un groupe de vikings, Stoïck y comprit au sommet d'une tour ou se trouvait une catapulte.**

**« Ils ont trouvé les troupeaux ! »**

**« Concentrez les tires sur le talus inférieur. »**

**« On se dépêche. Feu ! »**

**Les projectiles enflammés frappèrent un dragon en plein vol.**

**« Enfin… Il y a le cauchemar monstrueux. »**

Les dragons se recroquevillèrent en boule, la tête cachée sous une aile.

**« Seuls les meilleurs vikings se lancent à sa poursuite. »**

Stoïck sourit fièrement et tourna la tête vers son fils qui détourna rapidement la tête. Stoïck fronça les sourcils au geste. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

**« Il a cette détestable manie de s'incendier lui-même. »**

Dragons et humains pouffèrent. Une nouvelle fois, l'humour d'Harold avait fait merveille. Harold faisait presque passer le dragon comme une bête inoffensive.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux, tout en flamme, escalada la tour de la catapulte et arriva au sommet, face à Stoïck.**

**« Rechargez, Je vais m'occuper de cela. » Déclara Stoïck en frappant le dragon enflammé à coup de masse.**

**Soudain un son étrange survint, faisant réagir tout le monde.**

**« Mais la récompense ultime, c'est le dragon que personne n'a jamais vu. »**

A cela Krokmou se redressa fièrement. Les dragons semblaient rassurés par l'arrivée de la furie tandis que les visages des vikings s'assombrissaient. Les plus courageux allèrent même jusqu'à décocher un regard furieux au reptile.

**Stoïck cesse le combat et Harold lève les yeux de son travail.**

**« On l'appelle la… »**

**« Furie nocturne ! »**

**« Baissez vous. »**

**Sur la catapulte, le cauchemar monstrueux cesse le combat et file. Stoïck en entendant le son significatif de l'approche de la furie saute de la tour au moment où le dragon noir frappe sa cible (la catapulte) qui explose.**

**« Cette chose ne vole jamais de nourriture, ne se montre jamais et ne manque jamais sa cible. »**

La furie nocturne bomba le torse avec orgueil et regarda autours de lui, recevant des regards hostiles des vikings et des regards envieux et respectueux des autres dragons.

**La scène revint sur Harold penché à la fenêtre, une expression à la fois fascinée, enthousiaste et déterminée sur le visage.**

**« Personne n'a jamais tué une furie nocturne. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui serais le premier. »**

Krokmou gémit en se rappelant combien son ami avait été proche de le faire. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et la furie solitaire avait gagné un ami. Un merveilleux ami. Krokmou ne changerait donc rien à ce qu'il s'était passé s'il en avait la possibilité.

Harold fit peu cas des reniflements dédaigneux de Morvik et des jumeaux… Et de la plupart des adultes… Après tout, c'était vrai, il avait été incapable de tuer le dragon. Pas qu'il le regrettait. Bien au contraire.

**Gueulfor entra, de nouveau, en scène alors qu'il changeait son marteau pour une hache.**

**« Occupe toi de la forge, Harold, ils ont besoin de moi là bas. »**

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Gueulfor. » Souffla Stoïck.

« A qui le dis tu. » Lui répondit son interlocuteur, presque joyeusement.

**« Reste. Sagement. Là. Enfin t'a compris. »**

« Je ne suis pas un chien, vous savez ! » Souffla Harold, énervé, en croisant les bras.

**Sur ce, Gueulfor se rua dans la bataille avec un grand cri.**

La scène suivante, quelques instants plus tard, dévoila Harold faisant son chemin à travers la bataille en poussant une charrette.

« C'est quoi dans la charrette ? » Demanda le père de Morvik.

« Une de mes machines. » Marmonna Harold, très sombre en songeant à ce qu'à fait cette machine à son ami reptilien.

**« Harold, où vas-tu ? » le questionna un combattant.**

**« Oui… Non… Je sais. Je reviens tout de suite. »**

**« Où va-t-il encore ! Harold revient ici ! » Ordonna une combattant que le garçon croisa.**

**Dans un coin du village, des vipères avaient regroupé des moutons, prêtes à les capturer. Cependant, le chef de la tribu les stoppa dans leur élan en les capturant à l'aide d'un filet. Les hommes et Stoïck se précipitèrent aussitôt et les immobilisèrent en leur fermant les mâchoires de force.**

**Les images revinrent à Harold dans un coin tranquille et isolé du village, sur une falaise. Le jeune viking mettait rapidement en place sa machine qui se déplia rapidement pour former un archet mécanique.**

« Woua ! Harold, ça m'a l'air brillant ! » S'exclama son père.

Harold ne put que fixer son père quelques secondes puis balbutie des remerciements, peu habitué à des louanges de sa part.

Stoïck souffla attristé de voir la réserve de son fils à son égard. Apparemment, il avait fait de terrible erreur à propos de son fils et remercia les dieux de lui permettre de les voir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, maintenant… C'était qu'il puisse rattraper les choses avec son fils. »

**Sur l'écran, Harold scrutait le ciel à la recherche d'une cible. Puis, soudain, le cri d'une furie nocturne se fit entendre.**

Dans la salle tout le monde se tendit. Dragons et humains. Les dragons parce qu'ils avaient peur pour leur congénère. Les vikings dans l'espoir que l'irréalisable se soit produit. Et Harold et Krokmou dans l'attente de l'évènement qui avait changé leur vie.

**Puis soudain, tout se précipita. La furie fit exploser une autre tour, se rendant momentanément visible aux yeux d'Harold qui réagit rapidement en tirant. Les boulets jaillirent de l'arme et fendirent le ciel… Et fauchèrent la furie en plein vol.**

Harold sursauta et grimaça au son de l'impact et au cri de son ami. Krokmou laissa échapper un fredonnement pour montrer du réconfort à son ami et lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Ce qui marche, à sa grande joie, puisqu'Harold se redressa et lui adressa un léger sourire.

Les vikings restèrent choqués un moment puis les vivats et les applaudissements éclatèrent. Certains préparaient déjà l'expédition pour récupérer ce qui ne devait plus qu'être une carcasse maintenant.

« Bravo, mon gars ! »

« Et dire qu'on ne t'a pas cru. »

« Quelle prise. Une furie. Tu feras un fameux tueur de dragon. »

Personne ne se doutait que la furie présente est la même que celle que Harold avait frappé.

Sauf peut être un couple de personnes.

Gueulfor avait noté la réaction du gamin à la scène et gardait en mémoire les combats non violents du garçon dans l'arène.

De même qu'Astrid et Bâtonnet.

Et puis, il y avait Stoïck qui, bien sûr, avait vu la réaction de son fils… et qui se souvenait des mots que le garçon lui a dis avant son départ pour le raid. « Je ne peux pas tuer un dragon. ». De toute évidence, Harold le savait de sources sûres. Sans doute était-il déjà allé trouver cette furie… Et avait constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

Stoïck ignorait ce que les dieux attendaient exactement d'eux… Mais il était certain que cela concernait les dragons aussi… Les dragons qui avaient des comportements tous autres que ceux auxquels il s'attendait. Alors Stoïck attendait de voir ce qui les attendait dans l'avenir pour prendre une décision.


	4. JE POSE MA MARQUE SUR LE VILLAGE… ENCORE

Harold fut surpris par l'absence réaction de son père. En fait, il donnait l'impression d'analyser tout ce qui se passait.

Harold avait noté les regards surpris et spéculatifs que lui et Gueulfor donnait aux dragons. C'était étrange. Si Harold ne les connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'ils changeaient leur opinion sur les dragons. Mais, ce ne pouvait qu'être faux. Après tout, ils faisaient parti des plus féroces combattants des dragons.

**« Je l'ai eu. Oui ! Je l'ai descendu. Y a quelqu'un, pas loin, qui a vu ça… »**

Des cris éclatèrent alors que l'on voyait un cauchemar monstrueux grimpé derrière Harold. Stoïck se crispa, lui aussi. Il avait beau savoir que cette partie de l'histoire était déjà du passé, il n'était pas à l'aise. Son fils était passé trop proche de la mort cette nuit là.

**Le cauchemar monstrueux marcha sur la machine d'Harold, la détruisant. Ce qui fut heureux car cela averti le garçon de sa présence.**

**« Excepté toi. » Acheva Harold d'un ton ironiquement découragé.**

Stoïck ne parvenait pas croire qu'il méconnaisse ainsi son fils. Rien qu'avec ses quelques images, il avait appris énormément de choses à son propos. Il avait un humour revigorant. Il était très intelligent. Il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'il soulevait des armes d'adultes pour les réparer… Ou les fabriquer car, apparemment, c'était lui qui avait fabriqué la plupart des armes du village ces dernières années. Et, maintenant, Stoïck découvrait qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'un grand sas froid en cas de danger, comme tout bon chef. Qu'allait-il découvrir encore à propos de son fils.

**Stoïck qui est maintenant en train d'harnacher les dragons vipères est interpellé par un cri familier. Harold est parfaitement visible sur la falaise, poursuivis par un cauchemar.**

« C'est bien ma chance. De tous les dragons, un cauchemar monstrueux… et repérer par mon père. » Grommela Harold, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine.

Stoïck ria simplement. C'était trop vrai. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harold avait la meilleure des chances.

« Mais tu m'as vraiment fais peur sur ce coup là. Evite de me refaire ça. » Râle le chef d'un ton bourru.

Harold cilla, surpris, par la révélation. Il était à la fois surpris d'entendre que son père s'était inquiété et ahuri de l'entendre l'admettre. Après tout, l'homme était un viking pur et dur. Et, un viking n'était pas censé montré de telles émotions.

Stoïck soupira profondément et s'éloigna des dragons vipères en recommandant aux vikings sur place de ne surtout pas les laisser s'échapper.

**Sur la place, Harold évite, de justesse une explosion (certainement fatale) et fuit, à toutes jambes, le cauchemar monstrueux qui le suit de près. Harold finit par se cacher derrière l'un des derniers braseros debout, le seul abri disponible. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas suffisant et le cauchemar monstrueux lâcha un jet de flammes dans sa direction.**

Krokmou n'y tint plus et grogna méchamment après le responsable de l'acte.

Les vikings échangèrent des regards nerveux lorsqu'ils perçurent l'énervement du dragon. Le cauchemar monstrueux, bien que surpris par la véhémence de la furie, lâche un gémissement de contrition. Contrition rapidement accepté par la furie. Après tout, les dragons ne sont pas rancuniers et Harold va bien.

**Lorsque le jet de flammes prit fin, on pouvait voir Harold se pencher pour tenter de repérer le cauchemar. Par malheur, celui-ci l'avait contourné par derrière. Il fut évident que l'apprenti forgeron ne dû sa vie sauve qu'à son père qui sauta, avec brusquerie, sur l'animal.**

**Ils roulèrent, tous les deux, un peu plus loin. Le dragon rouge et noir tenta de lancer un jet de flammes sur son adversaire mais échoua... A cours de feu.**

**« T'as plus rien. » Déclara le chef en s'avançant, satisfait.**

**Le chef de clan frappa le dragon à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui signa la fuite du puissant dragon.**

**La voix d'Harold s'éleva alors que Stoïck se tournait, posément, vers le brasero qui se désagrégeait, derrière lequel se trouvait son fils.**

**« Oh, encore une petite chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. »**

**Le pilier se reversa et le panier de fer renfermant le feu roula sur le pont pour rebondir à plusieurs fois plus bas, hors de vue… Laissant derrière lui un chemin de feux et de cris.**

L'ensemble des spectateurs ricanèrent ou rirent ouvertement des expressions passant sur le visage du jeune fautif. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, ravi de la destruction occasionnée par Harold, se frappèrent dans la main avec des cris ravis avant de s'interrompre brutalement au regard que leur donnèrent le chef et leurs parents.

**« Désolé, papa. »**

**La cage de fer finit sa route du côté des dragons vipères qui libérés, s'enfuis avec le troupeau de moutons.**

**« Ok mais j'ai eu une furie nocturne. »**

« Je suis désolé, fils, de ne pas t'avoir cru. »

« Oh… C'est ok, papa. »

Stoïck poussa un soupire soulagé. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que la générosité fasse parti des qualités d'Harold et que le concept de rancune lui soit aussi inconnu.

**Furieux, Stoïck attrapa son fils par la peau du cou et l'entraine, sans ménagement. Ignorant la plaidoirie de son fils et le demi-cercle qui commençait à se former autour d'eux.**

**« C'est pas du tout comme les autres fois, papa. Crois-moi. Je l'ai descendu, je te jure. Vous étiez occupé tous et je l'avais en plein dans la mire. Je l'ai vu s'écrase juste derrière la pointe aux corbeaux. »**

**Gueulfor se joignit au cercle de spectateurs, l'expression inquiète.**

« J'espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle. » Déclara Harold humilié.

D'autant plus maintenant qu'il devait revivre cela. Certains de ceux qui s'étaient tenus dans le cercle eurent le bon goût de paraitre honteux au moins.

Son père baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd de remord en se rappelant les mots durs et certainement humiliant pour son fils. Des mots dits devant une grande partie du village.

**« Il faut qu'on aille la capturer là bas avant que… »**

**Harold ne put achever sa phrase. Son père, perdant patience le coupa brutalement.**

**« Arrête moi ça. »**

Cette fois, personne ne manqua l'expression blessée qui passa fugitivement sur le visage de l'adolescent. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

**A l'écran, Harold regarda autour de lui et reporta rapidement son attention sur son père qui continuait ses remontrances publiques.**

**« Harold, écoute-moi. Toutes les fois où tu mets les pieds dehors, les catastrophes s'ensuivent. Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a des choses sérieuses dont il faut que je m'occupe. Avec l'hiver à nos portes, il va falloir que je nourrisse le village au complet. »**

Les adolescents et les enfants de la salle grimacèrent tous au discours.

Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réfléchi à la situation d'Harold. Etre le fils du chef devait être difficile. Tous les regards étaient sur lui… et de lourde attente pensaient sur ses épaules… Et ce que Stoïck lui disait n'était pas seulement un discours parentale (ce qui aurait bien suffisant, surtout en public) mais c'était aussi les remontrances d'un chef.

Oui, aucune d'eux n'aurait aimé être à la place d'Harold à ce stade.

**« Et bien, entre toi et moi, le village pourrait un peu moins bouffer. Avoue, hein ? »**

Des rires nerveux se firent entendre (seulement quelques uns). La blague d'Harold aurait pu être drôle hors de ce contexte… Mais là, la situation était trop grave et le chef trop en colère pour qu'elle soit accepté.

**« Harold, c'est sérieux. Je ne ris pas. Pourquoi ne suis tu pas les ordres les plus simples ? »**

**« C'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vois un dragon et je ressens le besoin de le tuer. Tu vois. C'est moi ça, papa. »**

**« Tu es bien des choses, Harold, mais pas un tueur de dragon. Ca jamais. »**

L'accablement fut parfaitement visible chez le jeune apprenti qui ne cherchait même pas à la cacher.

**« Rentre à la maison. Vois à ce qu'il rentre toi. Faut que j'aille mettre de l'ordre dans sa pagaille.»**

Harold serra les dents. C'était chaque fois pareil. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression que son père se débarrassait de lui. Le rejetait. Il ignora la tentative de son père de croiser son regard. Il était certain de ne pas tenir le coup sinon.

**Gueulfor pousse le garçon en direction de la maison du chef. Ce qui les amène à passer devant le groupe de son âge qui ricana à son passage.**

**« Quel exploit remarquable. »**

**« J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se planter comme ça. Utile ton numéro. » Déclara Morvik.**

**« Merci. Merci à vous, j'ai tout donné… Alors, euh… »**

Stoïck fronça les sourcils en réalisant que son fils n'était pas du tout intégrer aux villages, en fait… Même parmi les gens de son âge.

Harold, pour sa part, n'accorda aucune attention à cela. Il venait de remarquer qu'Astrid était à l'écart du groupe et n'avait pas dit un mot désobligeant ce soir là. Il lui jeta un regard rapide, curieux, pour reporta son attention sur l'écran.

**Harold et Gueulfor arrive à la maison du chef, isolée en haut d'une colline.**

**« J'en ai vraiment frappé un. » Insista Harold.**

**« Bien sûr, Harold. » Répondit son interlocuteur sans vraiment le croire.**

**« Il n'écoute jamais rien… Et quand il écoute, c'est avec une espèce d'air renfrogné et déçu… Comme si on avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich. »**

Harold baissa la tête honteux que ses pensées soient ainsi dévoilées face à tout le villageois. S'il parlait à Gueulfor, c'est parce qu'il n'en soufflerait mot à personne… pas même à son père. Il sentit Krokmou poussé un ronronnement pour le rassurer, le réconforter. Et cela marcha… En partie.

D'ailleurs, l'ensemble du village comprenait que c'était des paroles très personnelles qui n'étaient pas destinées à être connues. Autre que Gueulfor. Aussi, personne ne commentait. Tout le monde voulait que le moment passe rapidement. Pour épargner le garçon.

Stoïck se sentait dévasté par les paroles de son fils. Harold, croyait-il vraiment cela ? Donnait-il vraiment l'impression de ne pas aimé son fils. Stoïck sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, réconfortante, et fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Harold rougit lorsqu'il entendit son soi passé commencer une imitation de son père.

**« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Vous m'avez servi la mauvaise progéniture, je pense. J'ai commandé un rejeton double avec bras musclés, supplément de cœur au ventre et gloire en extra. Ca là, c'est une arrête de poisson parlante. »**

Stoïck se sentit plus bas encore. Surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier totalement. Il n'avait pas pu voir les qualités de son fils… Et avait beaucoup perdu en le faisant. Tout comme les autres.

**« Non, non… Tu évalue mal la situation. Tu vois, il ne s'agit pas de ton extérieur. C'est ce que tu as en dedans dont il a horreur. »**

Krokmou grogna, mécontent. La personnalité d'Harold était très bien. Il aimait de moins en moins ces vikings et aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher de son ami pour le réconforter et le protéger… Mais c'était encore impossible. Trop dangereux. Ils auraient de mauvaises réactions et cela ferait souffrir Harold. Les regards se portèrent sur Gueulfor qui semblait gêné.

« Mauvais choix de mots. »

**« Ca cela me console, merci infiniment. »**

**« Ecoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est ne fait pas tous ces efforts pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« Je veux juste être comme vous, les gars. »**

**Gueulfor soupire largement alors qu'Harold entre dans la maison avec tristesse. Le garçon, cependant, ressort, quelques secondes plus tard, par la porte de derrière. Et se précipite vers les bois.**

Stoïck soupira profondément et secoue la tête… mais cette fois, il sourit légèrement face à l'obstination de son fils.

Tout le monde prit le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert de Harold et sur leur action envers qui, ils l'admettaient étaient indignes.

Et ils s'interrogeaient aussi à propos de ces dragons et leurs comportements ici. Ils étaient étranges à leurs yeux. Surtout cette furie nocturne qui semblait presque protecteur envers Harold. Après tout, il avait grogné à chaque geste ou remarque désobligeante contre le garçon. Oui, ca aussi, c'était étrange. D'autant plus qu'Harold n'avait jamais réagis.

Les dragons ne comprenaient l'action des humains pour la progéniture. Un enfant devait être protégé et aimé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Au contraire. Nul ne méritait ce traitement. Surtout pas un enfant. Un enfant comme cet Harold.


	5. ET UNE NOUVELLE EXPEDITION SUICIDE… UNE

Changement décor en dévoilant la décoration d'un dragon d'airain, empalé sur une épée.

Tous les vikings sourirent en reconnaissant qu'il s'agissait de la grande salle. Tous les dragons, eux, reculèrent d'effrois et grimacèrent.

**Dans la grande salle, la discussion est véhémente et animée. La voix de Stoïck surpasse bien sûr les autres.**

**« Ou nous en venons à bout, ou c'est eux qui viendront à bout de nous. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de nous débarrasser d'eux. Si nous détruisons leur nid et le détruisons.**

Les dragons s'agitèrent de façon désordonnée… à la fois effrayés et espérant. C'est dangereux pour les humains de venir. Ne l'ont-ils pas compris ? Mais s'ils y arrivaient ? S'ils réussissaient à les délivrer de la reine.

Les vikings eurent un sourire, pensant que l'affirmation de Stoïck était vraie.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Troublé par la réaction des dragons. Il avait l'intuition qu'il y avait une autre explication que la simple peur d'être chassé derrière l'agitation des dragons.

**« Les dragons partiront et trouveront un autre foyer. »**

**Stoïck ponctua sa phrase en plantant son couteau dans un coin de la carte. Là où la position du nid est censé être.**

**« Faisons une dernière recherche avant d'être coincer par les glaces. »**

**« Mais tous ces bateaux qui reviennent jamais. » Proteste un viking.**

**« On est des vikings, ce sont les risques professionnels. »**

Harold et quelques autres reniflent à la déclaration. Cette phrase pourrait devenir le slogan de l'homme au vu du nombre de fois où il la répétait.

**« Alors qui vient avec moi. »**

**La salle se fit soudain silencieuse et les vikings détournèrent la tête, de toute évidence absolument peu enthousiasme à l'idée de l'expédition. Les fausses protestations commencèrent à fuser.**

**« Aujourd'hui, je suis pris. »**

**« Je dois aider aux tâches ménagères. »**

Harold rit, comme les autres adolescents et enfants de la pièce. Les adultes les foudroyèrent du regard, gênés. Il faut dire que même les dragons s'y étaient mis.

**« D'accord… Ceux qui resteront, devront s'occuper d'Harold. »**

L'adolescent en question cessa aussitôt de rire en entendant l'argument de son père pour faire partir les autres.

« Harold… » Commença son père.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi. Vous n'avez pas à… menacer les gens de s'occuper de moi. »

Stoïck souffla. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir argumenter davantage. Harold était cruellement blessé… Il n'écouterait pas. Et il aurait raison.

**Aussitôt la condition posée, les mains se précipitèrent en l'air pour se porter volontaire pour la mission du nid.**

**« Ah, j'aime mieux ça. »**

Harold se crispa et serra les dents. Il se sentait vraiment aimé là… Autour de lui, on se décala un peu, gêné, mais personne ne se risqua à parler. Qui y-aurait-il à dire, de toute façon ?

**Cette fois, c'était la fin de la réunion. Les vikings quittèrent la grande salle en discutant.**

**« Ouai… J'emballe mes sous-vêtements. »**

**« Non, j'ai besoin que tu restes pour entrainer des nouvelles recrues. »**

« Ouai ! » S'exclamèrent les adolescents mâles.

Les jumeaux se fracassèrent la tête l'une contre l'autre. Morvik se redressa fièrement. Bâtonnet offrit un sourire timide et calme. Astrid se redressa, elle aussi fière, et repoussa doucement sa mèche. Harold, lui, se contenta de soupirer. Au fond, il était mécontent de se retrouver dans cette formation. Même si c'est plutôt amusant depuis qu'il avait découvert certain truc sur eux grâce à Krokmou.

**« Oh parfait, oui. Et, pendant que je donnerais mon cours, Harold restera seul à la forge. Métal en fusion, lames affutées comme des rasoirs, livré à lui-même… Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de mal ? »**

« Eh ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul à la forge. » Protesta Harold, insulté.

« Je sais, Harold. Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. En fait, j'ai laissé ton père en venir avec sa propre conclusion. Qui était erroné. Bien sûr. » Le tranquillisa Gueulfor.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, » S'énerva Stoïck.

« Un argument pour te convaincre de le mettre dans la formation. »

Personne ne répliqua et la vision reprit.

**Stoïck s'installa sur le banc et soupira, accablé.**

**« Oh ce gamin…. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui, Gueulfor ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas l'entrainer avec les autres ? »**

**Stoïck se tourna vers son ami, une expression de surprise incrédule sur le visage.**

**« Non mais je suis sérieux. »**

**« Oui, moi aussi. »**

**« Ce petit gars va se faire tuer avant que tu ait laissé sortir un seul dragon de sa cage. »**

**« Arrête, t'en sais rien. »**

**« Je sais… »**

**« Non, t'en sais rien. »**

**« Si, justement je le sais. »**

**« Nooon. T'en sais rien. » Insiste le forgeron.**

**« Ecoute, tu sais comment il ait. Depuis qu'il sait ramper, ce gamin… il est différent. Il n'écoute pas. Il a la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge. Je l'emmène pêcher et il va à la chasse aux trolls… »**

« Eh ! J'avais cinq ans ! Et Gueulfor m'avait dit qu'il existait. Tout pourrait arrêter cette histoire ! »

Stoïck sourit, sans répondre. La vérité, c'est qu'il aimait raconter cette histoire. Il la trouvait drôle. Harold s'était fait peur en explorant une grotte.

**« Les trolls, ça existe. Il vous vole vos chaussettes… Mais les gauches uniquement… Pourquoi ça ? »**

La salle, bien évidemment explosa de rires. Rires qui perdurèrent durant de longues minutes.

**« Quand j'étais gamin… »**

« Ca y est… » Soupira Harold en roulant des yeux sous le regard curieux des plus jeunes (adolescents compris) et celui amusé des adultes.

**« Ca y est… Il recommence… » Râla Gueulfor, le nez dans sa chope.**

**Le chef continua imperturbable.**

**« Mon père m'a dit, un jour, de me frapper la tête contre un rocher et je l'ai fait… Je croyais que c'était de la folie mais j'ai rien dit. J'ai obéis et tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? »**

« Tu as eu mal à la tête. » Répondit Harold sans faire l'effort de baisser la voix.

Stoïck eut un pincement au cœur en notant la similitude de sa réponse avec celle de Gueulfor. Le forgeron, quand à lui, rit de bon cœur.

**« Tu as eu mal à la tête. » Répondit Gueulfor.**

**« Le rocher a fendu en deux. Ca m'a appris ce qu'un viking peut faire, Gueulfor. Il peut écraser une montagne, raser les forêts, dompter les mers. »**

**Finalement, Stoïck, calmé semble-t-il, revint s'assoir près de son ami.**

**« Même quand j'étais petit, je savais ce que j'étais. Ce que je devrais être plus tard. Harold n'est pas comme moi. »**

Harold fronça les sourcils. Le ton de son père. C'était comme du regret, de tristesse… Pas de la honte. C'était plutôt comme s'il était triste qu'Harold ne sache pas qu'elle était sa place. Qu'il regrettait de ne pas réussir à instaurer une relation avec lui… Comme s'il avait peur pour lui.

**« Stoïck, tu peux pas l'arrêter. Tu peux seulement le préparer. Je sais que cela semble sans espoir… mais la vérité, c'est que tu ne seras pas toujours près de lui pour protéger le gamin. Il va aller voir dehors encore. Il est sans doute dehors en ce moment même. »**

« Trop vrai. » Marmonna quelqu'un.


	6. JE VOIS MA VIE DEFILER DEVANT MES YEUX…

**Une nouvelle scène commence sur une vue inhabituelle… du moins pour les viking, en dehors de Harold. Celle de falaises vue du ciel.**

Les vikings murmurèrent charmée par le vue et les dragons (et Harold) poussèrent un soupire de bien être en songeant au vol.

**Puis une carte de l'île, avec des croix à l'emplacement présumé de l'atterrissage de la furie apparut à sa place.**

« Harold ! Ne me dis pas que tu y es allé seul ! S'exclama Stoïck.

Harold essaya de se faire tout petit mais il hocha la tête. Stoïck soupira et se frotta le visage, se répétant en silence que son fils que son fils était bien. Que c'était du passé.

« Tu es dingue, mon pote. » Déclara Kranedur avec une sorte de respect dans la voix.

**Harold leva les yeux de son carnet, soupira, découragé, et ajouta une nouvelle croix sur sa carte. Puis, énervé, il ratura la carte avant d'empocher le carnet et crayon.**

**« Les dieux sont contre moi… »**

« Tu parles ! » Marmonna quelqu'un.

Et tous furent d'accord avec l'ironie car, après tout, les dieux s'étaient manifestés auprès d'eux pour leur donner la possibilité de corriger une injustice faite au garçon.

**« Les gens égarent leurs couteaux ou leurs tasses… Mais moi, je m'arrange pour égarer un dragon entier. »**

L'assemblée ria dans la malchance du jeune viking. Certains espéraient, toutefois, que l'adolescent n'ait pas trouvé le dragon. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver à un jeune sans expérience.

**Harold repoussa une branche basse, de colère, qui revint immédiatement en arrière le frappant au visage, durement.**

Harold fit la moue alors que la salle éclatait de rires à son malheur. Harold fusilla Krokmou (ce traitre) qui riait aussi, les yeux pétillants.

**Il baissa les yeux pour voir le tronc de l'arbre, fendu en deux. Puis, il suivit des yeux l'inclinaison de la partie déchirée. Son regard tomba sur une longue tranchée de terre, de toute évidence réalisée par un atterrissage forcé.**

Stoïck soupira et pâlit d'appréhension car ce ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un dragon. Les dragons inclinèrent la tête. Ils allaient enfin découvrir pourquoi la furie aimait le jeune humain.

**Harold suivit les traces de l'accident et il surplomba, bientôt, une jolie clairière avec un étang… Et un dragon empêtré dans la corde, comme mort.**

Harold soupira. Maintenant que Krokmou était son ami, c'était dur de le voir comme ça.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard en notant sa détresse. Une détresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était bien, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir capturé un dragon (une furie nocturne en plus !). Une gloire que chacun attendait d'accomplir avec impatience.

Krokmou frissonna au souvenir désagréable de vulnérabilité. Mais, il se reprit rapidement en songeant que tout c'était bien passé et qu'il avait gagné un merveilleux ami.

**Le viking sortit son couteau et s'approcha prudemment de la furie, malgré sa peur plus qu'évidente.**

Krokmou inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa pendre sa langue, ravi qu'il arrive dans l'histoire.

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, l'attitude d'Harold commença à changer. Il commença à jubiler.

**« Woua… J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi. Ca, ca va arranger beaucoup de choses. Oui ! J'ai réussi à abattre cette puissante bête. »**

**Le jeune garçon avait ponctué sa déclaration en posant son pied sur le reptile qui poussa un râle en se déplaçant soudainement.**

**Harold se recula brusquement jusqu'à heurter un rocher. Il tendit la lame à bout de bras puis revint doucement vers le dragon gémissant.**

**Harold regarda le puissant animal avec lenteur puis, arriver à la tête, découvrit qu'il était réveillé et le regardait froidement.**

Les vikings commencèrent à murmurer lorsqu'ils virent, sur l'écran, Harold hésité et détourné le regard du dragon, comme pour ne pas perdre courage.

**L'apprenti forgeron, toutefois, ramena son attention vers les yeux du dragon lorsque celui-ci poussa un autre gémissement. L'hésitation était claire sur le visage du jeune.**

**Harold prit une autre inspiration et se tourna résolument vers le ventre du reptile.**

**« Et maintenant, je vais te tuer dragon. Après, je vais te dépecer le cœur et je vais l'apporter à mon père. »**

Stoïck soupira et devina tout de suite que son fils n'allait pas tuer l'animal. Il était évident qu'il parlait ainsi pour se donner le courage de passer à l'acte. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Harold était trop gentil, trop généreux pour faire un guerrier… Encore moins un tueur de dragon.

Toutefois, il était plutôt surpris que cela ne le fasse pas enrager. Si son fils avait effectivement épargné la furie : Cela montrait qu'il était plus courageux que n'importe quel viking. Harold savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela… Surtout en tant que fils de chef.

**« Je suis un viking. Je suis un viking ! » Déclara Harold, presque hargneux, au dragon.**

**Harold souleva, cette fois, le couteau au dessus de sa tête alors que le dragon gémissait encore. Mais la respiration laborieuse de la furie le poussa à croiser, à nouveau, le regard de la bête.**

Harold détourna le regard de l'écran, à la confusion de tous les vikings (sauf Gueulfor et Stoïck). Le jeune garçon était tout simplement incapable de faire face aux émotions qui déferlait sur lui en regardant la scène.

**Puis, le dragon ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le sol, apparemment résigné à son sort. Harold combattit contre lui-même encore quelques secondes pour se décider à abattre le couteau mais, finalement, abandonna avec un gémissement de frustration. Il baissa le couteau et posa le regard sur les plaies du blessé. La honte s'inscrivit sur les traits de son visage.**

**« C'est moi qui ait fait ça. »**

« Je suis désolé, mon grand. » Murmura Harold.

Le dragon aux yeux verts lui répondit d'un simple ronronnement qui rassura, encore une fois, le petit brun.

**Harold se détourna et se prépara à partir mais se figea presque aussitôt. Avec un soupir, il observa le dragon.**

**L'œil de la furie se rouvrit brusquement. Harold détachait les cordes, une à une, sans se douter que le dragon noir suivait tout ses mouvements.**

Les dragons se redressèrent, ahuri par l'acte du petit viking. Ils comprirent, en parti, pourquoi la furie défend l'humain de cette façon. Cet humain se révèle plus inhabituel qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Stoïck se crispa. Il porta son regard vers Harold puis vers cette furie nocturne. Il espérait que celle-ci était la même que celle que Harold avait frappé… Cette furie qui se tenait près de son fils, à cet instant, ne semblait pas vouloir de mal à son fils. Au contraire, elle semblait le protéger. Stoïck espérait qu'Harold n'avait pas été blessé par cet animal lorsqu'il l'avait libéré.

Il prêta à peine attention aux cris d'indignations et de colères qui s'élevaient dans la salle au geste passé d'Harold.

**Dès que le dernière corde fut rompu, le dragon bondit sur le viking et le plaqua au sol. Incapable de bouger, Harold ferma les yeux.**

Malgré la colère, tous ce figèrent, inquiet. Ils se demandèrent comment le garçon pouvait encore être en vie.

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangèrent un même regard inquiet et surpris. Ils avaient deviné qu'Harold ne devait sa vie sauve que parce qu'il avait épargné le dragon.

**Les images montrèrent le dragon en train de scruter Harold avec autant d'attention que l'humain l'avait fait avec lui. Puis, soudain, le dragon se redressa, s'étira et prit une profonde inspiration. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à jeter un jet de flammes… Au lieu de quoi, il laissa échapper un hurlement strident à la place. Un avertissement.**

Harold grogna au souvenir et se frotta les oreilles. Ce n'était pas le son le plus agréable que pouvait émettre Krokmou. Le reste des adolescents ricanèrent… Mais, étrangement, cela réconforta Harold. Sans doute parce qu'ils faisaient partis des rares personnes qui semblaient plus intriguer par ce qui était arrivé que furieux.

**La furie se retourna et prit son envol (se cognant contre le flan de montagne dans le processus), sans plus s'occuper d'Harold qui se redressa haletant, une main sur le cœur. Il essayait, vraisemblablement, de se remettre de sa frayeur.**

**Harold se redressa, fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer évanouir.**

L'image stoppa alors. Et, aussitôt, les hurlements mécontents s'élève.

« Traitre ! »

« Tu as relâché une furie nocturne, tu t'en rends compte ! »

Cette fois, cela fut trop pour Krokmou, il se précipita vers devant son ami et protégé et lâcha un grognement menaçant à l'adresse des vikings qui se figèrent aussitôt.

« Elle a passé la barrière… La barrière 'est plus là. » Bredouilla une femme, inquiète.

« Nan, la barrière est toujours là… Je ne comprends pas. » Fit une autre voix.

« La barrière doit seulement être présente pour empêcher les hostilités. Si vous n'êtes pas hostiles envers l'autre espèce… Ou un membre de l'autre espèce. La furie a passé la barrière parce qu'elle voulait défendre Harold. » Expliqua calmement Gueulfor.

Les murmures redoublèrent les paroles de Gueulfor ne faisait que confirmer la traitrise de Harold.

Harold porta son attention sur son père qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, était resté silencieux. Quand il croisa le regard de Stoïck, Harold ne vit aucune hostile… ni aucune approbation. Le chef attendait d'en savoir plus pour donner son opinion. C'était incroyablement posé venant de lui.

« Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi la furie à épargné Harold. On a pourtant appris que les dragons n'arrêtent jamais une attaque. » Questionna Astrid.

Harold aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les autres adolescents appuyés les dires de la jeune fille. Ils lui montraient implicitement qu'ils étaient prêts à lui accorder son soutien.

« Je crois que le dragon à épargner Harold parce que lui-même l'a fait, Astrid. » Déclara Gueulfor.

« Stoïck, n'as-tu rien à dire sur l'attitude de ton fils ? »

« J'en dis que mon fils à l'approbation des dieux et que j'attends dans savoir plus avant de rendre mon jugement. Les dieux n'auraient pas approuvé Harold sans une bonne raison. »

Harold poussa un soupire tremblant. Il avait compris, à travers les mots prudents de son père, que celui-ci souhaitait le soutenir. Et, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.


	7. UNE CONVERSATION QUI N'EN EST PAS UNE

**Harold pénétra dans la maison et repéra aussitôt son père assis devant le feu, en train de le raviver. Le garçon tenta de se faufiler jusqu'aux escaliers dans l'attention d'aller dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la moitié de celui-ci avant que Stoïck ne l'interpella, sans se retourner.**

**« Harold. »**

« Bien essayé, mon vieux. » Firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Les autres adolescents se contentèrent de rires. Harold y comprit.

**« P'pa… Il faudrait que je te parle. » Fit il, résigné.**

**Harold descendit les marches qu'il avait franchies alors que son père se tournait vers lui.**

**« Faut que je te parle aussi, fiston. »**

**« J'ai décidé que je ne veux pas apprendre à combattre les dragons »/« Je crois qu'il est tant que tu apprennes à combattre les dragons »**

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la salle puis tout le monde éclata de rire en dépit de la tension qui avait persisté depuis que le village avait découvert qu'Harold avait libéré un dragon.

Les dragons lancèrent un regard plus intéressé encore au jeune viking. Si déterminé à faire ce qui était bien malgré ce qu'il risquait.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Toi, vas-y. » Insista Harold en terminant de redescendre.**

**« Non, toi d'abord. »**

**« Très bien. Ton vœu est exaucé. Cours de dragons. Tu commences dés demain matin. »**

**« Oh, c'est pas vrai. J'aurais dû y aller avant. Euh, c'est que je me disais que… Tu vois, nous avons un surplus de vikings chasseurs de dragons. Mais avons-nous assez de viking boulanger ou bien de viking bricoleur. »**

Stoïck ne put s'empêcher d'être attristé face à la nervosité évidente d'Harold. Harold avait bien changé alors qu'il était au raid. Stoïck l'avait bien observé depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle des dieux. Harold se montrait plus confiant, plus sûr de lui… Et Stoïck savait que c'était uniquement grâce au dragon.

Autour de lui, on riait de l'échange entre le père et le fils, oublieux de l'acte commis par Harold précédemment.

**« Tu auras besoin de ça. » Souligna le chef en remettant à Harold une grande hache que le garçon porta avec difficulté.**

**« Je ne veux pas combattre les dragons. »**

**« Bien sûr que tu veux ! » S'esclaffa Stoïck.**

**« Reformulation…Papa, je ne peux pas TUER les dragons. »**

**« Mais tu vas tuer des dragons. »**

« Certainement pas. » Grommela Harold.

Il était prêt à quitter Berk plutôt que tuer un seul dragon.

**« Non… Je suis positivement extra sûr que non. »**

**« Il est temps, mon garçon. »**

« Eh bien… pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le garçon en question entre en formation vous êtes très insistant, tout d'un coup, chef. »

Stoïck ne répondit pas à Morvik. Il n'était pas prêt à dire que c'était une tentative désespérée pour rétablir un semblant de relation entre son fils et lui en l'amenant à faire une chose dont ils pourraient, tous les deux, parler.

**« Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'écouter. »**

**« C'est très sérieux, fils. Quand tu tiens cette hache, tu nous tiens tous avec toi. » Le renseigna-t-il en lui prenant la hache des mains.**

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, papa. » S'étonna Morvik.

Les autres adolescents étaient aussi surpris que leur camarade. Personne ne leur avait jamais dit une chose semblable non plus. C'était beaucoup de pressions et de responsabilités.

« C'est une chose de chef. La responsabilité du chef et de son héritier. » Expliqua posément Spitelout.

Harold écarquilla les yeux, ignorant cela et leva les yeux vers son père qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant.

**« Alors, tu marches comme nous tous, tu parles comme nous tous, tu penses comme nous tous. Terminé… Tout ça. »**

**« Mais tu viens de me montrer au complet. » L'informa Harold, un peu exaspéré.**

Mais intérieurement, Harold était blessé que son père l'apprécie même pas un peu lorsqu'il était lui-même. Il sursauta et leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main forte se poser sur son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son père. Son père qu'il malgré sa peur évidente de Krokmou (qui ne le quittait, prudemment, pas des yeux) s'était approché pour lui donner un signe d'affection rare.

« Ne change pas, mon fils. J'ai vu avec les images des dieux que mon fils est intelligent et bon. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

« Merci, papa. » Expira Harold, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Stoïck hocha la tête satisfait et soulagé.

« Peut être qu'on peut rétablir notre relation. » Songea le viking, encouragé par la réaction de son fils. »

**« On s'entend. »**

**« Cette conversation à un petit côté unilatéral. »**

**« On s'entend. » Insista Stoïck, plus fermement.**

Gueulfor secoua la tête à l'adresse de son ami. Franchement, ce n'était pas la bonne manière d'agir s'il voulait une bonne relation avec le gamin. Stoïck hocha simplement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Il voyait ses erreurs.

Les vikings et les dragons ricanèrent à la phrase d'Harold. Tout le monde s'accordaient à dire que c'était courageux de sa part. Et effronté.

**« On s'entend. » Céda Harold à contre cœur.**

**« Bien. »**

**Satisfait, Stoïck empoigne son sac de voyage.**

**« Entraines-toi fort… Je reviens bientôt… Probablement.» Fit-il en se couvrant de son casque.**

**« Et je ne bouge pas d'ici. Possiblement. » Répondit-il alors que Stoïck quittait la maison**


	8. PREMIER COURS, GRONK ET BOUCLIERS

La nouvelle scène commença en montrant Gueulfor ouvrant une herse de bois afin d'entrer dans une arène entièrement close.

**« Bienvenu aux cours de dragons. »**

« Aux joies ! »Marmonna Harold alors que tout le village semblait s'égayer. En particulier les vikings qui avaient participé aux raids et qui n'avaient pas pu venir prêter un regard sur les actions des jeunes.

**Le groupe des cinq jeunes combattants suivirent Gueulfor avec des expressions mitigées. Sérieuse pour Astrid et émerveillé et amusé pour le reste du groupe.**

**« Ca y est, c'est parti. »**

**Les adolescents entrent finalement dans l'arène en regardant autours d'eux, impressionnés.**

Une vue de l'arène vue du ciel fit murmuré presque tout le village. Ils n'avaient pas réellement l'habitude de telles vues… Sauf lorsqu'ils étaient au sommet d'une grande montagne… Mais là c'était différent.

Harold soupira. Le vol lui manquait. Il en était devenu accro depuis que Krokmou et lui s'étaient familiarisés avec la selle et son fonctionnement. Depuis qu'ils avaient développé une assez bonne confiance l'un envers l'autre, aussi.

Les adolescents et Stoïck furent intrigués par son expression mais ne firent aucuns commentaires. Ils avaient réalisé, avec un certain regret mêlé de culpabilité, qu'ils ne savaient rien du garçon. Ce qui était une perte d'après ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à présent.

**« J'espère que je vais me faire de sérieuses brûlures. »**

**« Moi, j'espère de bonnes lacérations. Genre dans le bas du dos, sur les épaules. »**

Aux commentaires des jumeaux, les adultes (en particuliers leurs parents) semblèrent mitigés. Ce genre de blessures de dragons offrait un certain prestige à son propriétaire et sa famille mais personne n'appréciait de voir leurs enfants souffrir.

Les dragons, quant à eux, s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas les humains. Les tâches des ainés étaient de protéger les jeunes. Or, les vikings mettaient leurs jeunes face à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de très dangereux ennemis. C'était incompréhensible.

**« Ouai, il faut une cicatrice ou deux… Sinon, c'est pas cool. »**

**« Oui… Totalement, hein ? Avoir mal, j'aime trop. »**

Les villageois rirent alors que les adolescents (autres qu'Harold) soupiraient une nouvelles fois.

« Je ne crois pas que contredire tes camarades soient une bonne façon de t'en faire des amis, mon gars. » Fit quelqu'un de l'insistance.

Harold rougit mais ne répliqua. Au contraire même, il se redressa. Il avait décidé, depuis que Krokmou était devenu son ami, qu'il ne changerait pas sa façon d'être. Même si cela signifiait perdre son père et son village.

**« Oh, génial ? Qui l'a laissé passer ? » Maugréa Kranedur.**

A l'expression blessé qui s'afficha sur le visage du Harold passé (et du Harold présent), Kranedur et ses amis eurent l'air mortifié et plus coupable encore.

**Gueulfor choisit ce moment pour commencer le cours. Volontairement ou non, lui seul le sait.**

**« Alors commençons. Allons… La recrue qui fera le mieux aura l'honneur de tuer son premier dragon devant le village au complet. »**

**Alors que le visage d'Harold exprimait le choc et un peu de dégoût, les autres semblèrent impatients et émerveillés.**

**Puis les railleries commencèrent.**

**« Harold a déjà tué une furie nocturne. Alors… Ca le disqualifie ou bien… »**

**Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rires à la fausse préoccupation de Morvik… Vite suivit par les autres qui se détournèrent.**

Les adolescents se ratatinèrent face aux regards que leur adressa Stoïck et aux grognements que le dragon noir aux yeux verts lançaient après eux.

**« T'en fait pas. T'es petit et t'es fragile, tu te feras moins repérer par les dragons. Ils te croiront rachitique ou cinglé, ils se jetteront plutôt sur les ados plus vikings. »**

Harold fit la moue, encore une fois, alors que chacun riait dans la salle… Y comprit les dragons. Riaient de la tentative de Gueulfor à réconforter Harold mais aussi de véracités de ses propos, en fin de compte.

Les dragons étaient, en effet, d'accord avec le viking estropié. Ils n'auraient pas assimilé le fils du chef de clan à « danger ». Ils auraient accordé davantage leurs attentions sur les autres adolescents qui semblaient plus dangereux. En apparence du moins. Car le viking que tout le monde sous estimait était très intelligent. Ce qui, en définitivement, faisait de lui le plus dangereux. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir vaincu une furie.

**Harold et Gueulfor, qui avait drapé son bras sur les épaules de celui-ci, arrivèrent à hauteur des autres élèves. Gueulfor poussa Harold, sans douceur, vers la ligne qu'ils formaient… Ce qui l'obligea à les bousculer… Ce qui lui valu, bien entendu, des regards noirs. Gueulfor, lui, continua son chemin en avant.**

**« Bien. Derrière ces portes, quelques unes des espèces que vous apprendrez à combattre. Le lézardus métal. »**

**« Vitesse 8, armure 16. »**

**« Ensuite, le pouilleux hideux. » Déclara Bâtonnet**

**« Furtif, 11 doublement. »**

**« Le cauchemar monstrueux. » Enchaina le même adolescent, plus enthousiaste, encore.**

**« 15 pour la puissance de feu. »**

**« La terrible terreur. »**

**« Attaque 8, venin +13. »**

**« Arrête, tu m'énerve ! »**

Stoïck et Harold explosèrent de rires au même instant. Entrainant le reste de l'assemblée… moins Gueulfor qui fusilla un Bâtonnet, penaud, du regard.

Les images ne reprirent que lorsque dragons et humains se furent ressaisis.

**« Et… Le Gronk. »**

**Bâtonnet, incapable de se retenir, souffla « mâchoire 8 » à Harold. Morvik, lui, s'affola lorsque Gueulfor posa la main sur le levier qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte du fameux Gronk.**

**« Oh, oh… Vous ne nous enseignez pas avant qu'on les affronte. »**

**« Je suis pour l'apprentissage sur le tas. »**

Quelques uns des vikings hochèrent la tête en accord avec le forgeron tandis que les autres, comme les adolescents, grimacèrent. Stoïck soupira et se frotta le front, inquiet pour son fils.

Il était peut être bon maintenant dans l'arène mais ce ne devait pas être le cas au début. Stoïck était sûr que l'amitié qui avait développé avec la furie nocturne n'était pas sans rapport avec ses nouvelles compétences.

**Gueulfor ouvrit le porte et le dragon court mais massif vola immédiatement hors de sa cellule faisant se disperser les adolescents.**

**« Aujourd'hui, il va s'agir de survie. Si vous formez, vous êtes prêts à tout.**

**Le Gronk se fracassa contre le mur mais reprit son vol, aussitôt, pour partir à la poursuite des adolescents.**

**« Et la première chose qui va vous falloir, vite. »**

**« Un docteur ? »**

L'auditoire rit, tombant, encore une fois, sous le charme de l'humour du garçon… Même s'ils savaient que, cette fois, le garçon était en partie sérieux.

**« Vitesse +5 »**

Encore de nouveaux rires à la réponse de Bâtonnet malgré la tension qui s'installait… Surtout chez les parents. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour eux de voir leurs gamins en danger.

**« Un bouclier. » Répondit Astrid, sur le qui vive, à demi fléchi.**

**« Bouclier. Ok. » Clama Gueulfor en accord avec la jeune fille.**

**Les élèves réagirent aussitôt et filèrent aux abords de l'arène pour s'emparer de la dite protection.**

**« Votre équipement la plus important est votre bouclier. »**

**On revient sur Harold pour le trouver en difficulté pour s'emparer et tenir son bouclier.**

Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le chef de clan qui était responsable de la méconnaissance de l'adolescent. Certes, le chef avait beaucoup de responsabilités mais il devrait avoir fait en sorte de trouver du temps pour son fils unique… Surtout pour lui apprendre à se défendre.

Stoïck baissa les yeux. De plus en plus d'erreurs qu'il avait faite à propos d'Harold lui sautait aux yeux. Et, celle-ci n'était pas des moindres. Harold n'était pas faible. Il avait prouvé qu'il était très courageux… Et fort puisqu'il pouvait soulever des armes destinées à un homme d'âge mûr.

**Gueulfor arriva à proximité et l'aida rapidement à tenir son bouclier convenablement.**

**« Si vous devez choisir entre une épée ou un bouclier, choisissez le bouclier. Déclara l'homme en poussant joyeusement Harold dans la mêlé.**

**Les images passèrent sur les actions des autres adolescents. C'était la débandade. Les jumeaux se disputaient un bouclier tandis qu'à l'arrière plan, Bâtonnet fuyait le Gronk, les deux bras en l'air.**

**Soudain, le dragon changea de cible**

**« Y'a des fleurs sur celui-ci, les filles aiment les fleurs, non ? » Argumenta Kranedur.**

L'ensemble des vikings qui connaissait bien les jumeaux grimaça à cela.

**La réaction de la sœur du viking ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle arracha le bouclier des mains de son jumeau et lui frappa la tête avec.**

**« Oups, maintenant celui là est plein de sang, maintenant. » Se désola faussement Kognedur.**

**Les deux jeunes étaient tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'aucun d'eux ne vit le dragon arriver en piquer sur eux…**

Astrid secoua la tête et murmura une insulte à leur adresse.

**Et pulvérisa le bouclier des jumeaux.**

Les dragons réagirent aussitôt en félicitant chaleureusement le Gronk qui se redressa fièrement.

Harold étouffa un rire… Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'Astrid et Bâtonnet faisait de même et que quelques adultes (dont son père) avaient souri. Krokmou, quant à lui, l'avait remarqué et en était soulagé. Si les vikings proches de son ami étaient d'accord avec son espèce alors, son ami irait bien… Et, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Les jumeaux pincèrent les lèvres et échangèrent un regard avec le reste du groupe alors que divers commentaires s'élevaient dans la salle à propos de leur travail. Commentaires parfois accompagnés de suggestion.

Soudain, les adolescents trouvaient la situation beaucoup moins drôle. Ils commençaient à réaliser pleinement ce que subissait Harold depuis le début… Et, c'était loin d'être agréable.

**« Kognedur, Kranedur, sur la touche. » Les informa Gueulfor.**

**« Quoi ? » / « Quoi ? »**

**« Ces boucliers servent aussi à autre chose. Du bruit. Faite beaucoup de bruits pour déranger le dragon quand il vise. »**

**Les jeunes, alors rassemblés, mirent aussitôt cette information en application.**

Les dragons dans la salle grimacèrent et les vikings sourirent satisfaits. Le Gronk qui s'était fièrement redressé sembla se dégonfler alors que, sur l'écran, on voyait que son ancien lui était désarçonné.

**« Tous les dragons ont un nombre de limité de coups. Combien un Gronk en a-t-il ? »**

**Les jeunes encerclèrent le Gronk sans cesser de frapper leur bouclier de leur arme.**

**« Cinq ? » Jugera Morvik.**

**« Non, six. » Corrigea Bâtonnet.**

**« Exacte, six. Un coup pour chacun de vous. »**

**Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un autre coup de feu qui élimina le bouclier du savant de la classe.**

**« Bâtonnet, sur la touche. »**

Les adolescents rirent en voyant leur camarade courir loin du Gronk en hurlant.

**« Harold, allez avance. »**

**L'interpellé sortit prudemment de son abri… Seulement pour être frôlé par un nouveau coup qui l'incita à revenir se planquer.**

Krokmou laissa échapper un léger grognement. Le Gronk frissonna, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était attirer de la furie sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas obstiné sur le petit humain.

**Et, en effet, les images passées montraient qu'il se dirigeait, assez nonchalamment vers les deux autres adolescents restants. Astrid et Morvik.**

**« Faudra que je déménages dans la cave de mes parents… Tu devras passer t'entrainer. Tu as l'air d'une fille qui s'entraine. »**

**Entièrement occupé à flirter avec Astrid (qui ne semblait pas l'écouter), Mörik ne vit pas le Gronk arriver vers eux… et ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune fille roula loin de la ligne de visée… Si bien qu'il fut percuté par le projectile du reptile volant.**

Morvik rougit violement lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers lui… et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra le regard exaspéré et déçu de son géniteur.

Harold, voyant cela, hésita mais tendit la main devant lui et se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir donner un tape amicale et encourageante à son cousin… Qui, pourtant, n'était pas le dernier à le rabaisser.

Morvik redressa la tête vers lui puis, après quelques instants, il adressa un léger sourire à Harold qui reprit rapidement sa place. Il croisa alors le regard de son ami dragon et marmonna, gêné :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regard ? »

Stoïck souffla et se demanda s'il arriverait, un jour, à comprendre réellement son fils… Il reporta son attention sur les images des dieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son fils, alors inexpérimenté et sans presque rien savoir sur les dragons (que ce soit d'après les vikings ou son ami le dragon), avait réussi à arriver à ce stade sans se faire éliminer. Avant dernier, au nom d'Odin.

**La roulade d'Astrid l'amena après d'Harold qui se tenait toujours sur ses gardes… Cette fois loin des abris.**

**« Morvik, sur la touche. » Commenta simplement Gueulfor alors qu'Astrid se relevait près d'Harold.**

**« Alors, je crois qu'il reste que toi et moi, hein ? » Déclara Harold en tentant de se sociabiliser.**

**« Non que toi. » Le corrigea Astrid en courant, une fois encore, loin de la trajectoire du dragon.**

**Harold se projeta, de justesse, de l'impact de feu qui fit voler, loin de lui, le bouclier qu'il tenait.**

**« Il lui reste un coup. » Les renseigna l'enseignant.**

**Harold courut après son bouclier, attirant l'attention du Gronk sur lui en raison de sa vulnérabilité.**

Stoïck serra les poings inquiet et Krokmou se tendit, lui aussi, gémissant. Harold, indifférent aux regards surpris ou réprobateurs qu'on lui donnait, donna une caresse à son ami qui se détendit aussitôt… Ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer sur lui de tous autres regards. Ceux-ci, cette fois, étaient stupéfaits et intéressé.

**« Harold ! » Clama Gueulfor, inquiet comme il est devenu que le garçon ne pourrait pas rattraper son bouclier et qu'il se retrouverait, en plus, acculé.**

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai eu aussi peur de ma vie. » Confia l'homme au père du gamin.

Celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Une chose était certaine, s'il avait été présent au village à ce moment : Harold n'aurait jamais vu le second cours.

**Et, en effet, Harold abandonna l'idée de rattraper sa protection qui alla rouler dans un sens alors qu'il fut violement adossé contre la paroi de l'arène. Coincé.**

Stoïck se crispa un peu plus et se retint de se précipiter vers son fils en dépit du fait qu'il sache que celui-ci se portait très bien.

**Le Gronk renifla le jeune combattant pour, ensuite, prendre du recule pour un dernier projectile. Un crochet inséré dans sa mâchoire fit, heureusement, défier le projectile. Gueulfor amena le dragon loin d'Harold.**

« Merci, mon ami. » Souffla Stoïck.

Gueulfor hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin de remerciements. Harold comptait autant pour lui que pour Stoïck. Harold était comme un fils, ou un neveu, pour lui. Ce qu'il était en quelque sorte.

Stoïck se tourna ensuite vers son fils et lui déclara qu'il était fier de lui.

Harold cligna des yeux surpris puis s'étonna :

« Papa, je me suis presque fait carboniser. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. »

« Mon fils, tu es le second à être resté debout. Le dernier à avoir été éliminé. C'est une très bonne chose. »

Harold adressa un sourire timide à son père. Il appréciait cette marque de reconnaissance. D'autant que c'était très rare (mais alors vraiment très rare) qu'il en reçoive.

Il remerciait les dieux pour cette chance de pouvoir changer les choses… Car, même s'ils décidaient de ne pas changer les choses, c'était une bonne expérience. Elle lui montrait que les choses pouvaient changer… Que son père pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il était… Que le village pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il était.

**« Ca fait six. Retourne dormir, saucisson frais. ». Fit le professeur en faisant tournoyer le dragon pour le précipiter dans sa cage qu'il referma.**

**« Vous aurez une autre chance, vous inquiétez pas. »**

**Le groupe de casse cou se regroupa, montrant, tous sauf Astrid, des degrés divers d'épuisement.**

**« N'oubliez pas. Un dragon cherchera toujours, toujours, le coup mortel. » Déclara Gueulfor en se penchant sur Harold.**

**Sur ses mots, Gueulfor hissa, un peu brusquement, le jeune homme sur ses pieds et s'éloigna sans plus un mot. Harold fixa la marque de brûlure encore fumante derrière lui, d'un air être surpris et interrogateur.**

« Pourquoi la furie n'a pas cherché à tuer Harold, alors ? » Déclara Astrid, clairement ironique.

Harold lui décocha un regard surpris. Astrid avait toujours été une farouche guerrière… Une passionnée de la « chasse » aux dragons. Il avait pensé, jusqu'à cet instant, qu'elle ferait partie des plus réfractaires à l'idée que les dragons pouvaient être des amis… Des animaux non dangereux… Mais, apparemment, il se trompait.


End file.
